Rapture: The Night They Disappeared
by Dusted Pyxie
Summary: Rip-off of "Left Behind". In one instant, some of our most loved characters disappear, never to be seen again. Why did they vanish in the twinkling of an eye? How? Will those left behind ever figure it out?
1. Rapture: The Night They Disappeared

Author: Dusted Pyxie  
  
Title: Rapture: The Night They Disappeared (co-starring Kaitami)(possibly another continuing saga)  
  
Author's Note [PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING!!!]: I had sudden inspiration for this when I was lying awake in my bed at 2 am, dreading school the next day. I had just had a horrible day, my mom proclaimed that she was abdicating her duties as a mother, I was on my own. She refused to even acknowledge me as part of the family-- and I hadn't even done anything wrong! Anyway, I was lying there, feeling all alone, so I started praying, begging God to Rapture His church right now, that way I'd be taken and wouldn't have to put up with my mom. Then I felt absolutely horrible, wishing that I'd go to heaven and leave my mom and probably the rest of my family to live through the hell on earth that would follow. Then I got to thinking about one of my Satanist fic friends (who I won't name, but I think she knows who she is), wishing I could do something to help her, even though I can't see her, or even know who she really is. That's when, in my dreams that followed, I got the inspiration for this story. So, my Satanist friend, this is for you, hopefully it'll strike something in that dark soul of yours. I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I pray for you every day, and I hope this story makes an impact on your life-- I hope it makes an impact on all of your lives.  
  
Oh, also, any of you who have read the Left Behind series, it's kinda a rip-off of that, but Gundam style with my own flair.  
  
The Night They Disappeared  
  
Heero was in his room, unpacking. They had relocated to yet ANOTHER one of Quatre's safe houses after OZ had found the location of their other one. He had little belongings, just his laptop and a duffelbag stuffed with a few pairs of jeans, many green tanktops, and his favorite pair of lucky spandex shorts. As he pulled out the last tanktop to hang up in his closet his hand brushed a smallish cardboard box. He pulled it out. "Bible Bytes: Scripture you can download right onto your hard drive!" Kaitami had givin that to him on his birthday a few months ago, as well as a sterling silver cross on a heavy linked chain. He kept that in his pocket, as a reminder that Kaitami was always there for him. He sighed and shoved it back into his duffelbag where it would continue to collect dust.   
"Hey Heero," Duo poked his head into the doorway, "Wanna go play Gundam Nerf?" Duo had discovered that by disconnecting a single wire in all the Gundam's systems he could deactivate all the thermal weaponry and launch large Nerf balls out of the guns when they were shoved in.  
"Nah, you go ahead," Heero declined. Duo's face fell, but he ran off to ask Quatre, Trowa and Wufei. Heero walked to Kaitami's room three doors down from his. He politely knocked on the door and Kaitami opened it.   
"Heero!" she said happily, "Come on in," she ushered him inside her room. She was busily putting up all her posters on the walls again. Heero sat down in a computer chair and simply watched her as she moved about the room.  
"What?" Kaitami asked after a few minutes, "Do I have a wedgie or something? Why are you looking at me like that?" She then proceded to turn around in circles, pretending to try to look at her butt.  
"No," Heero smiled slightly, "I just enjoy watching you, carry on," Kaitami stopped spinning and walked over to the chair, promptly sitting in Heero's lap. She giggled at the look of surprise on his face. They both jumped slightly when they heard Quatre's voice through a bull horn outside.   
"HA!" his voice echoed out of the speaker on top of Sandrock's head, "You're dead Duo! I gotcha!"  
"Nuh uh!" Duo's equally as loud voice retorted, "I got you first!" Heero pushed off on the floor and sent him and Kaitami rolling across the wooden floor on the rolly chair to the window. He shut it and drew the blinds closed.  
"Ooh, darkness," Kaitami teased, dancing light fingers across Heero's chest, "If I didn't know any better I'd think you have some hentai ideas," Heero looked at her through sly eyes.  
"Who says I don't?" he returned, equally as teasingly. Kaitami laughed and captured his mouth with hers.  
"Let's find out then, shall we?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye [1] when they broke apart. Heero rolled them over to her bed and pressed her down into the mattress, their lips meeting as if there was no tomorrow.  
Heero suddenly found himself flat on his face, Kaitami's tongue stud in his mouth. He spit it out onto the bed, and noticed all her clothing was still there.  
"Kaitami!?" he looked around, this was too weird. "Kai--" he was drowned out when a deafening explosion outside rocked the house and blew the glass out of the window in a wave of heat. Cursing, Heero ran to the shattered window to see both Deathscythe and Sandrock in flames, collapsed on top of each other.  
"Duo! Quatre!" Heero, paying no heed to the broken shards of glass, hopped out the first-story window. He darted around the flaming bits of grass and gundainium and ran to Quatre's cockpit. He opened the hatch and peered inside. Quatre was gone, and apparently running around somewhere naked, for his clothes and goggles were in a heap on his seat. Heero exited Sandrock, gagging on the smoke, and ran to Deathscythe to find, or rather not find, Duo in the same state.  
Still swearing, he ran into the house to find Trowa and Wufei on their way out.  
"They're gone!" Heero said. Trowa and Wufei stopped in their tracks. The three pilots stared at each other.  
"Gone?" Wufei repeated, "You mean, dead gone, or escaped gone?" Heero was slightly wild-eyed so Trowa led him over to a couch in the living room.  
"I don't know, both maybe," he said, "Quatre, Duo, and Kaitami are all gone. I was up in Kaitami's room, when all of a sudden, poof! One second she was under me, then she was gone!" Wufei snicked a little, but silenced when he remembered the reason why he was about to rush out the door.  
"You're sure they're not there?" he motioned to the gundams that were more smoldering that burning now. Heero nodded feeblely.  
"I checked, they're gone," he swallowed.  
"Are you going to cry?" Trowa asked incredulously.   
"Shut up," Heero snapped, "But they're all gone, you guys, and I don't think they're ever coming back. I don't know where they went, or how, but wherever they are, they're running around completely naked," Trowa blanched.  
"What do you mean?" Heero, slighly panicky, led them to Kaitami's room and showed them the bed.  
It looked as if someone had laid out her outift for the day. Near the top, before the pillows, all her earrings were lined up, in ear formation, two contacts sat eye-width apart between the earrings. Her cross necklace lay a bit below that, and her black belly shirt lay right where it should have been. Her four bellybutton rings lay in formation just below that, and then her pants, the knees bent over the edge of the bed, her socks lying on the floor.  
"I see what you mean," Trowa said, "Gone, naked, and blind since her contacts are still here," Heero was trembling and sat down on the computer chair, thinking hard.  
"What do you guys think happened?" he asked his two remaining friends. They both shrugged, thinking.  
"Aliens?" Trowa suggested, "Strange beings coming down and using a gamma ray to absorb innocent people?"  
"Perhaps it's judement day," Wufei mused, "And all the weak were erradicated because they couldn't handle what's to come."   
Heero sighed, and the stoniness of his soul, the detatched, indifferent attitude, the repression of his feelings, the barriers that Kaitami had so painstakingly broken down, started to creep in. No matter what had happened, Kaitami was gone, as were Quatre and Duo, but Kaitami mattered most to him, and she wasn't coming back. He sat staring at the bed, tears threatening to rise in his eyes, but he held them at bay. He said nothing, and Trowa and Wufei took their leave to inspect the gundams. Trowa was repressing his own feelings, he had loved Kaitami like he loved Catherine, and Quatre and Duo were two of his best friends, and now they were gone.   
No longer would Duo come bounding down the hallway, his exuberant flair for life lighting up the house, never again could Quatre comfort their worries, their anxiety, and sympathize with them, and Kaitami would nevermore be there to give the much needed hugs (though they would never say that they were needed), to call Relena and tell her to back off, to be the moody girl they knew, who could be laughing along with Duo, and then see a picture of her brother and break down crying, all in one breath. No, never again would they be there to shed their rare lights on the dark days, and whoever, or whatever had taken them must have been playing a mighty cruel joke on their lives.  
  
Finish. Done. End of part 1.  
  
"Listen, I tell you a mystery: We will not all die, but we will all be changed-- in a flash, in the twinkling of an eye [1], at the last trumpet. For the trumpet will sound, the dead will be raised imperishable, and we will be changed. For the perishable must clothe itself with the imperishable, and the mortal with immortality." 1 Corinthians 15:51-53  



	2. Rapture: The Search For Truth

Rapture: The Search For Truth

Relena's eyes scanned over the horizon, drinking in the sight before her. She sat in her room at the girl's school, looking out the window. The Sanq Kingdom was in flames, houses and factories exploding, cars colliding, trains crashing, boats sinking, the entire kingdom was in chaos after many of the population had vanished mysteriously a few hours earlier that moring.

The school was mostly unscathed. A few girls had also vani*shed, but not many, and a 747 had crashed in one of the courtyards when the entire flight crew disappeared, but other than that, the school was fine.

Relena didn't know what to make of it. There was no connection between disappearences, it seemed random. She contemplated what to do next as the light of the fires burning in her kingdom reflected in her eyes.

***

The three remaining pilots slept fitfully that night. Heero could not sleep at all. Instead, he turned on the television and watched news coverages of everything that happened. Cars had careened off the street, suddenly driverless, airplanes crashed, pilotless in the blink of an eye. There were even some home videos being aired. One was of a birthday party, the girl of honor walking unsteadily towards a poster of a donkey, a tail and pin in hand. Suddenly the camera fell to the floor, filming a heap of clothing on the ground, no sound remained but the mother's screaming. The movie, replayed frame-by-frame showed that for a split-second, there was a disturbance in the air and the clothing seemed to remain intact as if invisible children were wearing visible clothing, then the camera fell to the floor again. 

Heero, getting depressed with all the news of disasters, flipped from channel to channel. About 3 am Chicago standard time (since that was where the current safe house was) he saw Relena's face appear on the screen. Normally he would have immideatly changed the channel, but something compelled him to watch.

"Citizens of the Earth Sphere Alligence," Relena's clear voice began, "I am deeply disturbed by the events which took place in the past twenty-four hours, and I offer my condolences to those of you who lost loved ones," _Yeah, you don't know squat_, Heero thought bitterly, "I can give you no explanation for this grievious tragedy, but I can tell you that I have the most highly trained experts working on a solution as I speak. Rumors have been spreading about aliens, biochemical warfare, and even the silly notion of this God rapturing his chruch, but I assure you that the most logical explanation is simply this: Because of the global disarmament, thousands of tons of energy has been released in the air, and it finally became so compact that it vaporized those with weaker molecular structure. Our scientists are currently testing this theory, but I belive it is the answer. If anything more should come up, I will notify you immidiately, Thank you, and have a safe day."

Heero's mind had frozen when Relena had mentioned God rapturing the church. What was the one thing Kaitami, Duo, and Quatre had in common? God, or, in Quatre's case, Allah. Kaitami and Duo were devout Christians, going to church every Sunday, youth group every Wednesday. Heero wasn't sure what Quatre believed, but it must have been right. Mind racing at a thousand miles a minute, Heero silently crept up to his room, trying to aviod the creaky stairs, and pulled out the "Bible Bytes!" software.

***

Relena kept her look of sadness on her face until she was back in her limo, heading for home. Then, when she was sure she was out of media-range, a broad grin spread across her face.

"You know what this means, Pagan, don't you?" she asked her right-hand man.

"What does it mean Miss Relena?" Pagan asked mildly. 

"I can use this tragedy to unify the world! Bring everyone together as one!" Relena started to get excited with the notion, "Why, using the disappearences as a key tool, I can unite every nation under one rule, like during the war, but this time it'll last!" She grinned broadly, her eyes flashing with an inner fire.

"...why do you stand here looking into the sky? This same Jesus, who has been taken from you into heaven, will come back in the same way you have seen him to into heaven." Acts 1:11


End file.
